A Tiger's Pride
by Myrine2001
Summary: Takahashi Ayame has always been compared to her mother who is considered to be one of the greatest libero in the world. But Ayame didn't want to live in her mother's shadow so she vowed to be #1 Ace in Japan. With the help of her teammates would she be able to archive her goals? Or would she always be living in her mother's shadow? Would she find love along the way?
1. prologue

Nishinoya's P. O. V

I'm bored out of my mind right now, the meeting was so boring I thought I was going to die. I honestly didn't know why I was chosen to go as a representative of Karasuno. I missed my volleyball practice for this, what a waste of time.

I ran a hand through my hair letting out a sigh, I could have been practicing but here I'm standing at the corner watching students from different schools chatting quietly among themselves.

As I was about to walk out of the building, I noticed an ash blonde haired girl sitting on the couch reading a book, she didn't paid attention to the students around her. She looked oddly familiar, I don't know why but I get the feeling that I've seen her, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Maybe that's the reason why I decided to approach her. Once I was near her I cleared my throat gaining her attention. She looked up at me with stunning pink eyes at a closer look I noticed that there was a hint of purple and yellow in them. She smiled politely at me closing her book.

"May I help you? " she asked softly pushing her glasses up.

I opened my mouth to said something but nothing come out, I couldn't think of anything to said to her, of all times my brain decided to go blank it has to be infront of a beautiful girl. I probably looked like an idiot. But I couldn't stop staring at her eyes, it looked like she went through hell and back.

"Tough day? " I blurted out surprising the both of us, silently cursing to myself for my insensitivity I hoped that I didn't offend her but much to my surprised she chuckled.

"More like a tough year" she admitted leaning back against the couch letting out a loud sigh "I didn't even want to come but I was forced to and now I don't know where Tetsuro is"

I took a seat next to her"Did you get lost? "

"Yes, I've terrible sense of direction "

"Which school do you go to? "

"Nekoma"

" I go to Karasuno "

"Aren't our school kinda rivals in volleyball? I hear that the boys team would have lots of practice matchs against each other. "

"Really? I didn't know that "

There was a silence between us but it wasn't uncomfortable. I looked at her fron the corner of my eyes, she was looking down at her lap playing with her charm bracelet. She looked so frail and she had this defeated aura around her.

" You must be really strong" she looked at me with a bitter smile on her face

"I wouldn't really said that. But this is what life is supposed to be like, right? Throwing challenges your way"

Before I said coukd respond, a voice called out to her interrupting our conversation

" Oi godzilla! I've been looking everywhere for you " a tall black haired boy said. She rolled her eyes at him standing up from the couch.

"Shut up catface" she retorted back before looking at me with a grateful smile.

"I really appreciated that silly conversation with you, thank you. I hope we get to see each other again" she tucked her hair behind her ear looking at me shyly with a blush on her cheeks. She walked towards the black haired teen who was smirking at her.

"Your boyfriend? "

"Shut up, you rooster headed boy! " she kicked him on the shin making him yelp in pain glaring at her

"That hurt! Is this how you thank me

you little shrimp "

"Why should I thank you"

"I found you! "

"You make me sound like an object! " they continue to bicker back and forth. At some point she whacked him across his head with her book much to my surprise considering how short she was compared to him.

By the the time they walked out of the building I realized that I never got her name. And I still didn't know why she looked so familiar.


	2. New Beginnings, New Me

**Ayame's P. O. V**

'_Okay, this is it' _I thought staring at the school building feeling nervous and excited at the same time. It looked so pristine as expected of an elite school, I smiled, this is completely different from Nekoma, something that I needed.

When I stepped into the school grounds there wasn't sneaky glances at me, or whispering or someone 'accidentally' bumping into me. No one know who I am here. Boys would occasionally stare at me but I think that's because of how I look.

_Hallelujah Hallelujah This is a message from God_

I jumped up in surprise as everyone turned to stare at me weirdly, some of them were even giggling. I nervously smiled at them fumbling with my phone, he must have put that as his ring tone when I wasn't looking, when I get my hands on him I swear... I pressed my phone against my ear as I whispered to him.

"Seriously Tetsuro? You had to pick _that _one didn't you!"

"Ne Ayame, my girlfriend was complaining to me this morning, about how I didn't call her last night and she was pretty mad at me for no reason. For a minute I thought my ear was gonna fall off. I figured since you are a girl you would know what to do"

That catface, he totally ignored me! "First of all, what are you? Her father? You don't have to call her every single day ya know unless you like being called a creep then that's fine by me. So what if you forget to call her one night, it isn't like the world is going to end. Second, not to sound rude or anything but I am in the middle of a huge crisis here so your girlfriend complaining about something so trivial is the least of my worry. Third, do I look like a freaking cupid to you? Did you forget that you're the second biggest flirt after Oikawa? Do I have to remind you that I can't stand your girlfriend? If I had the chance to dump her into the ocean I would. Now if you excuse me I'm going to hung up"

"Geez, why did I call you? You don't even have a boyfri-"

That stupid cat.

I froze when I heard laughter coming from behind me. Great. This is what I needed. I turned to face the two taller girls who looked amused.

"Wow. That person must have pissed you a lot if you were complaining for that long"

"Now I know not to piss you off" the one standing on the left joked winking at me playfully.

I blush in embarrassment, I'm pretty sure my ears are red as a tomato by now. I can't believe they heard that, my first day at school wasn't going as smoothly as I wanted. I quickly bowed to them before sprinting as fast as I could to the classroom.

"I'm sorry!!! "

**??? P. O. V**

We watched as she ran away from us, with amused smiled on both of our faces

"I get the feeling we are going to see her every soon"

"Me too" I smirked looking at my companion "I think we just found someone who can keep up with you"

**_*Time skip*_**

**Ayame's P. O. V**

The day was smooth after the incident much to my surprise, I was pretty sure I'd get lost considering how I have the worst sense of direction ever, except for when I am hungry. I could the nearest restaurant in 5 seconds without getting lost. My class, 2-6 welcomed me warmly. I even made some friends!

I didn't have many friends, not with everything that was going on, Tetsuro and Kenma were the only ones that stuck by my side... So when my new classmates looked like they were genuinely enjoying getting to know me and talking to me... I almost cried right there.

Uncle Hiro was right. Transferring school was the best decision I've ever made.

"Ayame there you are" beaming at the familiar voice I turned around coming face to face with a black haired man with dark brown eyes. The sleeves of his dress shirt was rolled up until his elbows. He doesn't look like your typical teacher but he is.

"Hiro-sensei" I greeted remembering that I'm at school. He reached his hand out ruffling my ash blond hair affectionately

"How's it going kiddo? Adjusted to your new school yet? "

"Yep! Everyone is so kind to me! Although I did caught some boy staring at me" I giggled nervously scratching my cheek

"Do I have to bring the shotgun? "

"No! Please don't!" I waved my hands frantically, eyes widen as sweat dripped down my face. I do not want my uncle to go to jail just because some boys were staring at me.

He let out a booming laugh when he saw the expression on my face, the pure panic and horror was written all over my face"I was just joking! That expression was priceless! "

I deadpan at him" Haha. Very funny "

" Are you joining the volleyball team?

"Yes "

"Wow, you didn't even hesitate "

"I can't hate the sport. Believe me I tried " I shrugged my shoulders, no matter I could never bring myself to hate the sport that mom loves much. It's impossible.

"You still have that bracelet " Uncle Hiro noted softly looking at my left wrist where the charm bracelet rested.

The charms had dulled over the years and the chain had become rusty, in conclusion it looked very ugly and old. It could have been classified as an ancient artifact. I should have thrown this one away and get a new one but... I didn't have the heart to throw this. It holds a sentimental value to me.

He smiled knowingly at me patting me on the shoulder "Is no good to hold onto things Ayame. Especially if it causes you pain"

I know uncle, but I can't... Not yet.

**Desclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu**


End file.
